<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Bird by NotInPublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333643">Early Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic'>NotInPublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sihtric just wants a cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Osferth/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale blue light creeping through the alehouse shutters woke him. Blinking in confusion, it took a few moments to reorientate himself as it always did in a new place.</p>
<p>Hearing the light snores that surrounded him, however, he felt himself relax in the unfamiliar surroundings.</p>
<p>Smiling fondly as he looked at the three men sharing the room with him, he found himself wondering how fate had brought them all together. And thanking the Gods for that twist of fate.</p>
<p>However, he soon felt the familiar ache stir in his stomach. The hollow crave he knew so well. He wanted to be held, needed to hold in return.</p>
<p>It was perhaps a strange thing, that a man who had grown up surrounded fear and violence should crave touch- but he did. Looking again at the sleeping figures around him, he felt another surge of affection. Indeed, he craved the touch of a few more keenly than others.</p>
<p>Moving to nudge Osferth gently, he nosed at the back of the other man's neck. Osferth usually gave in to his need for closeness- his Christian morals being too strong to hurt the Sihtric's feelings.</p>
<p>This morning however, was not one of those occasions.</p>
<p>"No Sihtric, sleep" he mumbled sleepily, huddling closer into his blankets "it's too early." Osferth's tone suggested that pressing the matter would be unwise.</p>
<p>Sihtric couldn't help that he always woke at dawn. It was another behaviour picked up in childhood. Being awake before everyone else meant being one step ahead, that no one got the chance to see you at your weakest.</p>
<p>Not that he felt like that anymore of course. Now he slept more soundly than he ever had- but he still woke early. And he still craved being held, despite no longer being starved of human touch.</p>
<p>Huffing softly, he turned to his other side, to Finan's sleeping form. The Irishman had a fierce temper when woken too early, but Sihtric decided it was worth a chance. He was a lot less boney than Osferth, after all.</p>
<p>Shifting up quietly behind Finan, he gently worked his hand under the other's to snake his arm lightly around his waist. Howver, he was barely comfortable before Finan stirred gruffly.</p>
<p>"What ungodly hour is this?" Not opening his eyes as he spoke, Finan pulled out of Sihtric's grasp "later. You wriggle too much."</p>
<p>This time, he lay onto his back with a more pronounced huff than before. As he was setting in to his sulk, he heard his name whispered from the other side of Finan.</p>
<p>"Sihtric"</p>
<p>Ears pricking at his name, he sat up and looked over at Uhtred led on his side with one eye open.</p>
<p>"Yes Lord?" He whispered back, feeling guilty for now disturbing their whole party to satisfy his whim.</p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>Stomach curling happily, he bounced up and treaded softly around Finan to lie contentedly in the space Uhtred had made for him. Resting his head against his lord's shoulder and winding an arm around his waist, he sighed happily.</p>
<p>"Don't listen to them" Uhtred whispered once they'd settled into eachother "they're just grumpy because you wore them out last night." The final few words bringing a grin to both men's lips at the memories of the night before. </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to wake them I just-"</p>
<p>"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What is a man to do for a good nights sleep around here?" Finan grumbled "will you two be quiet?"</p>
<p>Despite his tone however, Finan's expression softened as he opened his eyes to look at the two men beside him. Rolling his eyes ruefully, he sighed dramatically before moving to lie on Sihtric's other side.</p>
<p>When his body lay flush against Sihtric's, he interlaced their fingers over Uhtred's chest. It was as close to an apology for his earlier gruffness as Finan was likely to give at this time of the morning, but it was good enough.</p>
<p>Sighing happily into the embrace of the two men, Sihtric squeezed Finan's fingers softly in thanks.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his back with a resigned sigh and an exasperated grin, Osferth too gave in.</p>
<p>Resting his head on Uhtred's other shoulder, his hand joined Finan and Sihtric's. The latter was by now smiling broadly.</p>
<p>Settling back down, they listened to the morning chorus of birds outside.</p>
<p>After a while, a soft snore escaped Sihtric's lips. The three men's eyes met in amazement as the sound and each suppressed a laugh- at least they now knew what to do with their own early bird in future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>